Five
by shutupandfuck
Summary: It took five times for them to fall in love. SMUT! It was going to be a one-shot, but I can't help myself, so its a five shot. Enjoy the sexy, and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A Favor**

The first time was at cheer camp. Freshman year was set to start in less than a month, and Quinn was rooming in a little cabin with Santana and Brittany. This was back before they were a thing, and Santana and Quinn had clicked within moments of meeting each other.

They were so alike it was scary, not that they would admit it. Quinn wanted everyone to think she was this perfect angel, and Santana put up this front like she was such a badass, but really it wasn't like that. Not at all.

It was the last night, and they were drinking. Santana had stolen a few water bottles from one of the senior girls bags when they were on the bus on the way there, which turned out to be some type of really strong liquor. Quinn had only drank a couple times before that, with her big sister and her friends, but she'd never felt like this before. Brittany fell asleep almost instantly, leaving Santana and Quinn to their own devices.

"Let's play the Question Game." Santana suggested after they were about halfway through the bottle.

"What's that?" Quinn asked. She felt lightheaded, and she was afraid to stand up from her place on the floor.

"You just ask questions, and if you don't wanna answer you have to take a shot. Or a swig since we don't have a shot glass."

"Okay sure, you go first." Quinn grabbed a pillow off of her bed and spread herself out on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ummm... Okay have you ever smoked weed?" Santana asked. Munching on a bag of chips she'd found in Brittany's suitcase.

"Once, but I didn't really feel any different. I guess it was weak or something."

"Yeah it must have been. I used to smoke all the time when my cousin sold it. Okay your turn."

Quinn wanted to ask if her cousin was in a gang or something, but she didn't want that to be her question so she saved it for later.

"What's the worst lie you ever told?"

Santana laughed, like it was a joke. "This guy was trying to fuck me back in like seventh grade and I'm like, ew we're 12 no way, but he kept pushing. It was irritating, but I didn't want to say no because he was supposed to be my boyfriend and stuff, so I told him I had herpes. The next day he broke up with me, and I told him if he ever told anyone I'd have my Uncle Lue 'take care of him.' I don't even have an Uncle Lue."

Quinn must have been making a strange face, because suddenly Santana burst into this maniacal laughter. Quinn let out an uncomfortable giggle, briefly wondering where this strange girl came from.

"Okay, my turn. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two." Quinn answered a little too fast. It made Santana smirk and ask "Real boyfriends, ones you've kissed and stuff."

Quinn didn't want to answer, so she grabbed the bottle and swallowed what she assumed would me a sufficient amount of the burning liquid. "Whatever." Santana's sly smile was still in place. "Your turn then."

"Uhh... What's the farthest you've been with a boy?" Quinn didn't really want to know the answer, but it was the only thing she could think to ask. Her mind was fuzzy and she felt this weird bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel warm, but also made her want to throw up.

Quinn almost thought for a second Santana was gonna pass up the question, but she should've known better than that. Santana was the closest she would ever know to fearless.

"I've been eaten out before." She said, not meeting Quinn's eyes.

To Quinn's surprise, her face turned red instantly rather than Santana's. "I don't know what that means..." she grumbled, silently cursing her parents for her conservative upbringing. She never knew what anyone was talking about. And even though she was proud of her Christianity, but she grew tired of her innocence and purity keeping her from all things good and fun in life.

Quinn honestly expected Santana to laugh in her face, or do something equally as embarrassing, but she didn't. She gave her this look, as if trying to figure out whether or not she was joking, then smiled. "Well... Basically it's like a blowjob. But for girls. You know what a blow job is right?"

Quinn felt weird admitting it, but she did know. When she was 11 her Mom sat her down for a very awkward "talk," which had been more confusing than helpful. The Fabray family was so conservative, and a lot of things they said didn't really make much sense to her. All she knew at the time was that sex was really bad and it hurt and good girls didn't do it. Or talk about it. Or think about it... Good girls didn't really do anything.

After that her sister dragged her into her bedroom and had what she called "the real talk." She told her sex was good, but it had to be with the right person. She said "Just because you kiss, or make out, or do other stuff doesn't mean you sinned. You decide what is and is not a sin... But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't be doing it."

That made Quinn feel better, but she was still confused about a lot of stuff.

"Well yeah." Santana was saying. "Eating someone out is like a blowjob for girls. Except harder, I think, because you have to know where to touch. You have to lick the right places and stuff."

Quinn nodded, but it still didn't really make much sense to her. "Did you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Boys don't really do it right. I do myself better."

Quinn's eyes went wide, trying to picture how a person could possibly contort themselves enough to...

Santana burst into laughter, saying "No, no... I don't think it's even possible to like, lick your own vagina."

That made Quinn laugh too, surprised at her own slowness. "Oh... So what did you mean?"

"I meant masturbation."

"Girls can do that?" Quinn asked, forgetting to be embarrassed for a second.

"Um. Yeah." Santana looked at her, not sure if she was joking. "Why don't you know, like, anything?"

She shrugged, reaching forward and taking another drink from the bottle. The burning in her chest felt numbed, and the taste didn't really bother her anymore.

"Does it have something to do with this?" she asked, leaning forward to flick the silver cross chained around her neck.

Quinn nodded. "So what's it like?" she was too tipsy to be ashamed at this point.

"I don't know if it's the same for everyone. It feels good, for me."

"I mean, obviously. But like... What do you do?" Quinn's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and she felt like she couldn't stand even if she tried.

"I mean..." She glanced around the room, not really sure how to explain. "You just do it... I don't know."

Quinn giggled. "I feel kinda slow now. I guess I've done it before, like touched myself. But nothing happened, it just felt awkward... Oh god."

"What?" San sat up really fast, making her head spin. "Are you gonna throw up?"

"No... I just realized I'm being like, overly honest."

"Thats called being drunk" Santana was laughing really hard now.

"Well I'm drunk, and I want to know how to do it..." She sighed. "I'm tired of feeling like this innocent little girl who doesn't know anything and do anything and just isn't... Anything."

Santana thought for a second. "Well um... Do you want me to show you?"

"Show me...?" Quinn gestured with her fingers in a motion that she assumed would suffice.

"I mean I can like, do it on you. If you want..."

Quinn thought about it for a second, trying to come up with a reason that she should say no. She could only think of one. "Would that make up gay?"

"No!" Santana said all too quickly, her cheeks reddening. "I mean, it's just me doing you a favor. Right? Unless you like me like that..."

"Hell no." Quinn said, almost offensively. "I mean... I think you're pretty and stuff, but I'm straight. I like boys."

Santana nodded, trying not to show the disappointment she felt. She didn't know what she'd expected Quinn to say. Of course Q was straight. She was too. At least that's what she kept telling herself, even though she found herself subconsciously checking out Quinn's ass increasingly often...

"So umm... Where do we start?"

"Just like... Lay back and pull off your shorts."

Quinn nodded and did as she was told. Santana scooted up so she was on her knees in front of her. She had her legs pressed tightly together so San couldn't see anything.

"Q, how am I supposed to touch you with your legs like this..." Santana asked, placing her hands on Quinns knees.

"I just... I'm nervous. We're drunk... I might regret this later." Quinn was staring up at the ceiling, picking at her thumb nail.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to Quinn. But it's not really sex... I won't even put my fingers inside you, so you'll still be a virgin all the way."

"How is it gonna feel good if you don't go inside..."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Wow Quinn, seriously?"

"Ugh!" Quinn sighed, sitting straight up. "Just go turn off the light so I feel a little better."

Santana stood, a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles building up in her throat. It was hard finding Quinn in the dark, until she tripped over her and fell directly between her legs.

"Oofh..." Quinn groaned, adjusting so Santana didn't have her elbow in her ribcage. Santana pushed herself up, resting with her hands on either side of Quinn's head. She opened her mouth to say something, but the thought was quickly lost when she remembered the Quinn was laying under her, almost completely bottomless, and her pussy was directly under her hips. She moaned at the thought, although Quinn was clearly too distracted to hear it.

Santana moved, but not before rolling her hips and earning a barely-hushed moan from the blonde beneath her. If she laid there any longer she would end up doing something the was defiantly gay, and they were supposed to be straight.

Santana felt nervous, and she knew Quinn was about 5 seconds away from losing it too, so before she could talk herself out of it she reached down and cupped Quinn through her panties.

Quinn gasped loudly, slamming her legs shut impulsively. Santana smiled at the action, running her fingers over the hardening nub she found there. "Are you wimping out on me?"

"NO!" Quinn said defensively, relaxing her legs. "You just suprised me, that's all."

"Whatever." Santana said, smirk still firmly in place. She could feel the wetness coming from her center, even through her panties. In the moonlight streaming through the open window Santana could see they were these little blue ones, with a cute little flower on the front. Santana smiled, running her fingers over the design before hooking her thumbs in the sides and yanking them down.

Quinn gasped as the cool night air made contact with her bare pussy, and she could feel herself soaking her thighs. "Is that supposed to happen?" She asked.

"Is what supposed to happen?" Santana asked, running her fingers through Quinn's wet pussy lips, pushing them apart so she could find her clit.

"Like, that wet feeling. Is it supposed to be wet?"

"Is what supposed to be wet?" Santana teased, rubbing her fingers lightly over Quinn's rapidly hardening clit. Quinn's hips flew up so fast a the contact that Santana had to stop and use both hands to push her back down. "I can't do it if you're doing that." She felt a giggly rush in her tummy.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She said, stilling her hips so Santana would go back to work.

"Say it." San said, grinning at the girl beneath her. "And don't say vagina."

Quinn ignored her, now focusing her attention on the hand between her legs, rubbing something around in circles that made her feel really good down there.

"You better say it or I'll stop. And I won't tell you what I'm doing that's making you feel so good." Santana slowed down a bit so Quinn would know she was serious.

The blonde groaned in frustration, grabbing Santanas wrist to keep her from moving away. "Pussy" She said, so quietly she could barely be heard.

"What was that?" Santana asked, moving her finger lower to gather more wetness.

"PUSSY!" She yelled, making San giggle so hard she would have pulled away had it not been for Quinn's hand wrapped tightly around her wrist. "Don't you dare fucking stop. Tell me what you're doing." She commanded.

"Okay, okay, down Q." Santana picked up the pace, and placing a hand on Quinn's hip to keep her from lurching up in the air again. "This thing I'm touching that makes you feels so good? That's called your clit. It's almost impossible to come unless its being touched."

Quinn nodded, trying to focus on Santana's words but finding it increasingly difficult. "What does it look like?"

"I don't fucking know Q. Pink?" Santana shrugged, too drunk to be embarrassed. "Anyway, your clit is under what's called a hood. Some girls come out when they're really turned on, like you. But then some girls like me don't, and it only comes out if you push it the right way. It doesn't really matter if its out or not, you can come either way if you play with it the right way."

"What's the right way?" Quinn asked.

"It's different for everyone. Some people like it really gentle, but other people like it really rough."

"How do I like it?"

"Well I'm pushing kinda hard and you haven't complained yet."

Quinn didn't answer. She was too lost in the sensations of it all. She was sweating, and there was this pressure in her stomach that felt really weird and really nice at the same time. Then she felt something move down there where San wasn't touching.

"What is that?" She asked.

"What is what?"

"That twitching down there. Why is that happening?"

"That would be coming from here." Santana said, running a finger around Quinn's little hole. "That probably means you're ready to come."

As soon as she said it Quinn felt the pressure from her stomach move lower, down between her legs. She felt herself clench down there, and she thought for a second her whole body was about to explode. And then it happened. She shuddered and felt this gush of fluid, soaking Sans hand and making her thighs wetter than they already were. Santana kept circling her little pink nub until she came down from her high.

"Woah. Was that...?" Quinn sat up quickly, making her head spin.

"An orgasm? Yes. Did you like it?" Santana asked with a satisfied smirk, standing to go wash her hands.

"I loved it. Oh my gosh that was like the best feeling in the world." She layed back down and San grabbed her shorts off the floor, pushing them up Quinns legs before pulling the sleeping bag off her bed and cuddling with Quinn under it.

The next day when they woke up Britt found Quinn's underwear sitting in the middle of the floor. "Did you guys bang?" She asked Santana while Quinn was in the shower.

"No!" San answered too quickly and way too defensively, making Britt raise an eyebrow. "I just did her a favor."

Brittany giggled at Santana's blushing face, a sure sign she was lying. "That's hot." She said with a wink. "You should start doing favors for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kiss**

The second time was nothing like the first. It was about halfway through their freshman year and Santana was staying overnight at Quinn's house. Her parents had gone out of town to visit relatives or something, and Santana's parents didn't trust her home alone after she got caught making out with the neighbor. And they especially didn't trust her home alone with her brothers, because Santana almost always found a way to talk them into doing something stupid and everyone ended up grounded.

It was strange to hang out with Quinn without Brittany. They three of them were almost always together, and had quickly been dubbed the "Unholy Trinity" within two weeks of starting high school. Britt was dating her way through the senior class and Santana had already hooked up with three of the star football players, including the quarterback. Quinn was the only one who hadn't found someone yet, and San thought it had something to do with the whole celibacy club thing.

Of course that just wouldn't do, so Santana went on a hunt for the cutest boy in their class, that way Quinn would be set for the next four years. That's how they stumbled upon Finn Hudson, the cutie with the dopey smile who was sure to be next year's quarterback. Of course, if that happened Santana would have to snatch him away from her, but it was all just competition. One of them was going to be head Cheerio, and as much as she loved Quinn she loved winning more.

"So how's it going with frankenteen?" Santana asked as they lay out on Quinn's bed watching Mean Girls for the fourth time this week. They were still in their uniforms from practice, chewing on protein bars and sipping diet coke.

"It's fine I guess. He took me to Breadstix last week. It was kinda awkward cuz his Mom drove but whatever."

"Oh, blah blah blah, you know that's not the part I care about. Did you fuck him?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Is that even a valid question? Of course not."

"Okay whatever, but you did kiss him right?"

"And? How was it?"

Quinn shrugged. Ever since Cheer Camp it was kind of hard to be embarrassed about things with Santana. She was so brutally honest and so rarely judgmental that Quinn could say pretty much anything and Santana would just nod and understand. That was something Quinn really needed in her life. "It was weird. Wet. Kinda reminded me of my Aunt's dog. Is that bad?"

"Boy's suck." Santana sighed. "They don't know how to do anything right."

"Then why do you have sex with them?" Quinn asked quietly.

Santana got really quiet, but Quinn wasn't going to retract her question. She really wanted to know. "Okay Q, here's how it is." She said finally. "Boys don't know what the hell they're doing. All they know is they want to touch your boobs, and put their penis in any hole you'll allow. They are disgusting pigs, and the only way to get any enjoyment out of the whole thing is to know what you like. Do you know what you like?" Quinn shook her head. "Of course you don't. But do you want me to show you?"

"Show me…?"

"What you like?"

"Santana that's really gay." She said, crossing her arms. Santana looked at her like she just grew another head.

"Quinn, I've seen your fucking vagina, I've touched you in places you've never even touched yourself, you came on my hand, but me kissing you would somehow be the gayest thing we've ever done? Me and Britt do more than that just because we're bored, and we're straight."

"I've touched myself before!" Quinn said defensively.

"No you haven't!" Santana was yelling now. "If you had you wouldn't be this insane ball of stress and rage and crazy. _Tú eres la puta más loca que he conocido! _YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!_"_

"OKAY!" Quinn yelled back. "Just stop yelling before my mom comes upstairs and ask why we're talking about my vagina."

"Okay meaning yes I can kiss you?" Santana said with a sly grin.

"Yes, but-" Santana cut her off, lurching forward and pinning Quinn on the bed, kissing her hard. Quinn whimpered into the kiss, but slowly felt herself getting used to it and started kissing Santana back.

Quinn didn't notice Santana's hand slipping up her Cheerios top, and gasped into her mouth when she felt her fingers slipping under her sports bra. Santana took that moment to sneak her tongue into Quinn's mouth and slip it softly over hers. Quinn tasted like strawberry lip gloss and green tea. Santana wondered what she tasted like herself.

Quinn on the other hand was too lost in sensory overload to figure out what to focus on. Everything just felt so good, and it had never felt like this before with Finn. When he'd touched her breast it hurt, and he grabbed them to hard so she told him to stop and made him pray for his sins. The whole charade was ridiculous because she didn't really care, but as long as Finn thought she did he wouldn't push her too hard to do anything.

On the other hand, now that Santana had her tongue in Quinn's mouth and was teasing her nipples with her soft little fingers, prayer was the farthest thing from her mind. It felt nice and right, not gross and dirty. It was soft and nothing hurt like it did with Finn. She knew it was wrong and good girls didn't think that way, but for some reason right now she couldn't force herself to care in the least bit.

She groaned when Santana's leg slipped between hers, and the brunette on top of her moaned when she felt the heat coming from there. Quinn was really turned on, and Santana knew if she didn't stop she would end up doing something that would freak Quinn out even more then she already was. So she pulled back.

"That's what you like." Santana said, sitting back and crossing her legs. She tried to think of things to dull the throbbing she felt down there, but nothing was working, and she knew she was going to have to take a cold shower and change her panties immediately.

"I've never felt-"

"Shut up Q." Santana interrupted, seeing the flush on her face and the look in her eye's that she knew all too well from the boys she fucked. "You're about to say something dumb, so don't. I'm a good kisser, I'm hot, and that's it. I'm not gay and neither are you, so don't think about it too hard, k?"

Quinn sighed, lying back on her pillow without another word, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs and the feeling in her chest. But she did think about it, and the more she thought the harder it was to pretend she didn't feel what she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Experiment**

During sophomore year Brittany and Santana got really close, which kind of left Quinn out in the cold. She stuck close to Finn, but he never really helped. She was lonely and jealous, and seeing San and Britt walk down the hall holding pinkies made her feel sick to her stomach.

She couldn't figure out if she had feelings for Santana or if she was just bored with Finn. All she knew was she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That's when she slept with Puck.

She just wanted to do it. Part of her wanted to make Santana jealous, but she knew she wouldn't care. Santana just slept with Puck from time to time. She also wanted to know what it felt like. And even though she swore she was drunk and she was having a fat day, none of that really mattered to her. She wanted to know if she would see stars like other girls did. She wanted to know if she would feel good like she did with Santana, or if she would feel disgusting like she did with Finn.

She didn't like it. It felt weird and gross. Puck was sweaty and he smelled like Axe, and if she leaned in to close to him it would make her want to puke.

Nine months later she had Beth, and after she spent the summer getting her body back in functioning order she was ready to try again. The only problem was talking her into it.

Quinn just showed up at her house one day, shortly after Santana slapped her. Mrs. Lopez let her in without a second thought, giving her a hug and sending up to Santana's room saying "I've missed you! I wish you would come around more."

Quinn had a feeling Santana wouldn't think the same way. She walked in without knocking, finding San sitting on her bed with her face quite literally buried in her history book. As in sleeping on her history book.

"Sannie…" Quinn called, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mom I told you don't call me that." Santana grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I prefer Quinn."

Santana shot up, nearly falling off the bed. "Shit, Q, you almost made me pee my pants!"

"Sorry." Quinn said, giggling.

"What the hell do you want?"

"That's no way to talk to your best friend."

"It is when your best friend sell's you out and makes you hold up the fucking pyramid. Do you know how heavy you are tubbers?"

"Oh please." Quinn said with a roll of those pretty hazel eyes. "Like you wouldn't do the same."

"True." Santana admitted. "Okay fine, baby weight, you got two minutes before I go all Lima Heights on your fat ass."

"Can we quit with the name calling?"

"Would you prefer I do it in Spanish, _rechoncha?_"

"Whatever. Look I need a favor." Quinn sat down on Santana's bed, making her scoot closer to the edge.

"Why would I do you a favor?" Santana was practically radiating with irritation.

"Because you never say no?"

Santana gave her this look that should have been scary, but Quinn wasn't really scared of the Latina next to her. She was the only person other the Rachel that ever challenged her. "I never say no to sexual favors Q. So unless you're asking to get naked… Wait, are you asking to get naked?"

"Um... Yes."

"Wow, Q… I can't say I didn't know this was a possibility, but I have to say I never thought you'd have the balls to ask."

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend to know what you're talking about." Quinn said with a sigh. "You spend too much time with Brittany, you're starting to talk like her."

"Well we don't do much talking lately…"

"I know." Quinn said it too fast, making Santana's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh come on, San. You guys are so obvious. You come in with matching hickeys for Christ sake, I'm blonde not stupid."

She was quiet for a second, and Quinn almost apologized for being so blunt, but then Santana said "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Quinn nodded. "Why do you want to do this anyway? I meant I know we kissed that one time, and I sorta fingered you like, two years ago, but I didn't think we actually… played for the same team."

"We don't." Quinn said it really harshly, in a way that would hurt any normal person's feeling. But Santana wasn't a normal person. "I mean… I'm not sure yet. Whether we do or not I mean… Look all I know is I don't know what I want, and I was hoping you could help me figure that out. It's just an experiment."

"Okay. But no strings attached okay? I don't do emotions with Britt and I'm definitely not going to do them with you."

"Duh, that's what I meant by experiment." Quinn rolled her eyes, standing to leave. "Meet me at my house tomorrow after Cheerios practice. Mom's working late."

"Whatever." Santana said, laying her head back down on her history book. "And Q?"

Quinn turned from where she was standing at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"You better reciprocate this time."

Quinn laughed, walking away without answering.

The next day Santana waltzed right in to Quinn's house and up to her room like she owned the place. "I'm here." She said to the blonde, who was sitting on the floor flipping through a Seventeen magazine. "We doing this or not?"

"Not with that attitude." Quinn replied without looking up.

"Quinn fucking Fabray, I just drove here in the fucking rain and traffic, so you better get your damn panties off now."

"Santana." She said with a sigh. "We live in Ohio, there's only traffic if you get stuck behind a damn tractor."

"Well I did so let go before I change my mind."

"Fine." Quinn said without moving. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Santana's aggravation was growing to such an alarming level that the whole room was practically buzzing. Of course, Quinn didn't even flinch.

"Fine what Quinn?"

"Fine, change your mine." She said, giving her that look normally reserved for Finn whenever he said something really stupid. "I'm not a teenage boy Santana, I'm not going to worship at your feet to get you to have sex with me. If you're going to be a bitch then leave."

Santana let out a loud sigh, turning toward the door, waiting for Quinn to change her mind. When Quinn didn't flinch she let out another loud huff. "Ugh okay Quinn, I'm sorry."

"You should be." She crawled up on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. She gave San a look that said 'go on.'

"What do you want me to do Quinn? Beg?" Santana asked, throwing the bag on the floor and stripping off her Cheerios jacket.

"That would be nice."

Santana moved on to the bed, crawling over Quinn so their mouths were barely inched apart. "Please oh please, sexually deviant one, let me fuck you so hard you forget your last name?"

"You wanna light some candles too?" She asked, her breath tickling the brunettes lips and making chills run down her spine.

"Don't push it, bitch." Santana said before pressing her lips against Quinn's before she could come up with some smart ass response. She quickly ran her tongue over the other girls little pink lips, and Quinn granted access immediately. It wasn't like their last kiss where Santana automatically assumed dominancy, Quinn fought back, pushing her tongue into Santana's mouth and making the other girl whimper. She took the Latinas moment of distraction to flip her over, pinning her against the bed and straddling her hips.

Quinn started trailing kissed down her smooth pale skin, searching for that one place…

"Mmm…"

Found it. Santana was writhing under her as she teased that spot right on her pulse point, sucking it so hard she could feel Santana's heartbeat, then running her tongue over it to soothe the skin.

"You better not leave a fucking hickey." Santana grumbled.

"You're too uptight." Quinn sighed, using a skilled hand to unzip her Cheerios top, and toss it off before she could protest.

"You're one to talk." The brunette said snidely. Quinn pushed her sports bra up with one hand, making her boobs fall out with a little bounce. She wanted to take a moment to look at her friend, completely at her mercy under her, but she knew this wasn't the time. She leaned down and took a dusky brown nipple in her mouth, suckling gently and scraping over the other one with her thumbnail.

"Oooh…" Santana whimpered, pushing her hips up against the blondes. Quinn giggled, her breath making Santana's nipple tighten.

"And you talk too damn much." She said, sitting up and cupping her full breast in her hands. Whoever San's plastic surgeon was did a marvelous job, because you could hardly tell the difference apart from the extra cup size.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Santana challenged, yanking Quinn's tank top over her head.

"Make you shut up." She said simply.

"How you gonna do that?"

Quinn dove down for another kiss, nipping at Santana's lower lip and making her groan. When Quinn slipped her tongue into the feisty girls mouth, Santana didn't fight back. Instead she ran her own tongue over Quinn's little pink one before sucking gently on it. The blonde moaned into her mouth, allowing Santana to push her sweatpants down. She pushed up just long enough to kick them off, then settled herself with one leg on either side of Santana's thigh.

San gasped when she felt Quinn's bare pussy pushing against her thigh, pulling her mouth away from the other girls. Quinn shrugged and went back to running her tongue over her pretty brown nipples, a satisfied smirk settling on her face when she felt Santana's hands grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to grind against each other's thighs.

"Since when did you start going commando?"

"Dear God Santana. Shut the fuck up." Quinn said, pulling away from the Latina and making her whine. She reached up and grabbed Santana's skirt, roughly yanking it down along with her spankies and her little black thong. Santana squirmed when the cold air hit her soaking wet cunt, grabbing Quinn and pulling her down to kiss her again. She practically ripped the blonde's bra off, and they moaned when their naked skin touched for the first time.

The feeling of Quinn's hardening nipples against hers almost made her want to reach down fuck herself. She loved the contrast of creamy white skin against tanned skin, and the feel of Quinn's wet pussy sliding against her thigh. Quinn dug her fingernails into Santana's waist, sitting up to look at the girl under her as she shamelessly humped her thigh.

San's eyes were dark and desperate looking, and when she felt Quinn's hardening clit pushing against her leg it was almost too much to bare.

Quinn smiled. "Not so chatty now, are we San?" Her voice was deeper, sexier, and it made Santana buck her hips and whimper for more contact. "Nuh uh S, you better tell me what you want." She leaned down to whisper in her ear, moving one hand to pinch her nipple. "And you better tell me quick if you want us to come together."

Santana shuddered at Quinn's words, feeling her own clit pulsing between her legs and her center clenching even though she hadn't even been touch. "Please Q…" She said quietly, forcing the words out.

"Please what S?"

"Quinn, come on…" she grumbled, her breathing heavy and uneven. She couldn't believe Quinn had managed to turn her into this walking bowl of Jell-O in less than fifteen minutes. Quinn raised an eyebrow and pursed her pretty lips and that was all it took to break her. "Fuck me."

And just like that, without any warning, Quinn pushed two fingers deep inside Santana, making her arch her back in both pain and pleasure. Santana moved her hand from those milky white hips to her breast, running her fingers over Quinn's puffy pink nipples and making her whimper with want. She grabbed the hand of the girl under her, moving it to where she needed it most. "Fuck me too Santana."

Santana nodded, moaning loudly as Quinn's fingers found that spot deep inside her. She wasn't as rough with the girl on top of her, knowing that Quinn wasn't nearly as experienced as she was. She pushed a single digit inside her tight hole, groaning as she felt Quinn's marbled clit pulsating against her palm. She briefly wondered what it would feel like in her mouth, but the thought disappeared as Quinn's thumb found her own hardened nub.

After a few moments she heard Quinn grumbled "More… Tana I need more." San smirked at the girl above her, riding her single finger and begging for another one. Carefully she pushed another inside, not moving and allowing Quinn to do the work herself while she pushed the brunette closer to her own orgasm.

It took no time at all for their hips to go from moving in synchronized rhythm to pushing and pulling hard and fast erratically against each other, and when Santana felt Quinn's arm that was holding her up start to quiver she grabbed her hips, pulling her down so her breast lay within perfect range. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, flicking at it lazily with her tongue when she felt Quinn clenching around her fingers. She grinded the palm of her hand harder into Quinn's little nub, moving it in circles as the girl rode her fingers and came on her hand for the second time in her life.

A few seconds later Santana felt Quinn flicking her clit with her fingernail, and that was all it took for her own orgasm to wash over her. She screamed when she came, and Quinn silently thanked whatever sex god had allowed her mother to work late today because this definitely would not have worked if her mother was home.

Q rolled off of the girl under her, and they both lay flat on their back completely naked, not saying anything as they caught their breath. Quinn thought about the fact that she'd only ever achieved a real orgasm twice in her life, and both of those time's had been with her best friend.

She didn't say a word when Santana stood up and pulled her clothes back on. She knew they weren't going to talk about it. There was no way. And when she left Quinn laid on her bed and cried, though she wasn't really sure why.

Having sex with Santana only verified one thing, and that was that she was definitely gay. That was what this whole experiment had been about right? Finding out if she was straight or not. So how come she felt like now she had more questions then she started with.


End file.
